1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to color registration or color correction of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system such as a laser printer, a digital copier, or the like is an apparatus in which a photosensitive medium charged to prescribed potential is irradiated with light to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive medium. A toner that is a developing agent is supplied to the electrostatic latent image to develop the electrostatic latent image into a visible image, and then the developed visible image may be transferred to a paper sheet to print the image.
In a case in which images of different colors are superimposed on each other in a color image forming apparatus, deterioration in quality of the image, such as at the edges of the image appearing to be blurred, and the like may occur when the images of the respective colors are not superimposed in a correct position. Since the deterioration in quality of the image may occur by a complex action of several variables such as replacement of a developer, an increase in the number of printed sheets, and the like, color registration that arranges images of the respective colors so as to be superimposed in a correct position is required.
In the related art, a separate additional working time other than a time allotted to printing work is required in order to determine positional deviation for each color or to arrange colors based on the positional deviation, and therefore efficiency of the printing work is decreased.